EMI Family 4 Japan
EMI Family 4 Japan was a series of eBay Internet charity auctions held between April 5-21, 2011, which Duran Duran actively supported. About the auctions Incorporating the flag of Japan in its logo, the aim of EMI Family 4 Japan was to raise funds to help the Red Cross support people affected by the earthquake and tsunami that struck Japan in March 2011. It was Japan's most powerful earthquake since records began, striking on the north-east coast and triggering a massive tsunami. Many thousands of people lost their lives, when cars, ships and buildings were swept away by a wall of water after the 8.9-magnitude tremor. Artists and songwriters from across the EMI family donated personal items and memorabilia for worldwide sale, managed by Ebay. Artists who donated items include Coldplay, Norah Jones, Katy Perry, Gorillaz, Iron Maiden, Jane Birkin, the Beach Boys, David Guetta, Lady Antebellum, The Chemical Brothers, Depeche Mode, Celtic Woman, 30 Seconds To Mars, Rosanne Cash, David Bowie, Daft Punk, Herbert Grönemeyer, Angela Gheorghiu, Keith Urban, Good Charlotte, The Beatles and Duran Duran. Funds were used for the provision of immediate relief to support the affected population during their recovery. EMI Group has committed to match all funds raised from the auction up to a maximum of one million euros. Items sold included Coldplay lead singer Chris Martin's jacket from the 2010 Viva La Vida world tour, Jane Birkin's own Birkin handbag designed by Hermes, a pair of vintage speakers from Abbey Road's famous Studio 3, five nights at Michael Franti's yoga retreat in Bali, the Beastie Boys' Japanese MTV award, and a signed limited edition lithographic Depeche Mode print. Duran Duran donated an oil painting, measuring 200cm x 200cm. The artwork features several words connected with the band, such as Liberty and "Serious". The item sold for £1,021.00 (approx US $1,691.80). Multi-Grammy award winning singer and songwriter Norah Jones said: "Japan has been one of my favorite countries to visit and my heart goes out to everyone affected by this disaster. I'm so glad I can be part of this fundraising effort along with the EMI family." Brit Award winner Tinie Tempah commented: "I was shocked when I heard about the earthquake and the devastating effect that it has had on the Japanese people, and my thoughts are truly with them. I'm happy to be a part of this great fundraising effort alongside the EMI family. I really hope it helps make things a little bit easier at such a difficult time." EMI Family 4 Japan raised $940,000. A selection of sale items Phase 1, April 5-15, 2011: *Aaron Neville - signed poetry book *Alice In Chains - a signed setlist, and 20 piece poster set *Angela Gheorghiu - her kimono costume from Madame Butterfly *B-52s - a dress worn by Kate Pierson, and a signed guitar *Bat For Lashes - costume worn by Natasha, and a signed letter *Beastie Boys – a Japanese gold record, a Japanese MTV award and a rare copy of their BAPE dolls, all signed. *Celtic Woman - original dress worn by Mairead Nesbitt in the ‘A Christmas Celebration Live’ DVD *The Chemical Brothers - pair of guest tickets for Coachella, a meet and greet with the band plus a signed set list *Coldplay - Chris Martin's jacket from the Viva la Vida world tour 2010 *Darius Rucker - signed guitar, signed football and signed CD *Depeche Mode - a limited edition lithographic print create to celebrate the release of the Tour of The Universe *Barcelona DVD, signed by the band and framed. *Dierks Bentley - handwritten lyrics to ‘Beautiful World’, signed CD, signed photo, and a signed football *Eric Church - signed acoustic guitar *Family Force 5 - a private dinner with the band in Atlanta *Good Charlotte - a meet and greet with the band, a signed guitar, and free tickets to a live show *Herbert Grönemeyer - dinner with him in Berlin *Hot Chip - the original drawings for the ‘Coming On Strong’ album *Huey Lewis & The News - hand written, autographed & framed lyrics, plus a personalized certified gold album for Greatest Hits, and a VIP concert experience & personal phone call from Huey to the winner *Immodesty Blaize - 1940's dress from major photoshoot *Jane Birkin - her own 'Birkin' handbag *Julien Clerc - signed platinum disc *Keith Urban - two tickets and a private meet & greet on his Closer tour *Keren Ann - a signed guitar *The Kooks - handwritten lyrics to ‘Ooh La’ *Lady Antebellum – signed acoustic guitar *Little Big Town - signed acoustic guitar *Luke Bryan – a signed guitar *Melanie Chisholm - her Cavalli belt as worn on the Spice Girls’ world tour *Michael Franti - five nights at his Bali yoga retreat *Raphael - NRJ Award for Best Male Artist from 2006 *Sick Puppies - a signed acoustic guitar *Simple Minds - spend a day on tour with the band *Tiziano Ferro - painting created for him by a top artist, inspired by his music *Vasco Rossi - a special black carpet, used at the launch of his new album Phase 2, April 11-21, 2011: *Arcade Fire - four VIP tickets to their Hyde Park show on 30th June 2011 *B-52s - signed guitar *Beach Boys - signed limited edition Pet Sounds plaque, plus hand-written, autographed & framed lyrics to a Beach Boys song from Brian Wilson *The Beatles - the last of an extremely limited edition Schwinn bicycle featuring the Yellow Submarine artwork *Billy Corgan (The Smashing Pumpkins) - a limited edition tour T-shirt worn by Billy Corgan *Chris Tomlin - handwritten and signed lyrics *Corinne Bailey Rae - a personal favourite Prada dress worn by Corinne on her first tour, along with a note from Corinne *Daft Punk - 1987 Ferrari 412, used in the Daft Punk film Electroma *David Bowie - 35 albums signed by the artist *David Crowder Band - signed Yamaha keytar *David Gilmour - three framed and signed prints of David Gilmour in Gdansk, photographed by Anna Wloch, including David, Polly and Lech Walesa, David on stage at soundcheck and a selection of David's guitars. *David Guetta - his Apple MacBook, used to create the demos for his album ‘One Love’. *Deadmau5 - his famous diamante mau5 head stage costume *Dean Martin - the opportunity to record a duet with Dino at the world-famous Capitol Studios *Duffy - the bicycle used by Duffy in the making of her 2009 Diet Coke commercial *Duran Duran - a painting by the band *A Fine Frenzy - the outfit worn by Alison to the 2011 Grammys, plus the handwritten lyrics to a song of the winning bidder’s choice *Gorillaz - limited edition lithograph with certificate of authenticity signed by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn *Helene Fischer - a dress worn by Helene on stage *Iron Maiden - exclusive limited edition ‘Ed Force One’ A2 print signed by Iron Maiden, two pieces of original Iron *Maiden Japan 2011 event artwork signed by artist Herve Monjeaud, plus signed Nicko McBrain drumsticks as used on The Final Frontier World Tour *Jeff Bridges - signed guitar, and a drawing of the seed maze from his yard *JLS - Aston and Ortise’s bowling shirts from the filming of ‘Stars & Strikes’, plus two signed albums *Jonas Brothers - signed bag *Juan Luis Guerra - the hat worn on the cover of ‘La Llave De Mi Corazon’, signed by the artist *Katy Perry - a cupcake trampoline featured on stage on her current California Dreams tour *Kylie Minogue - signed ‘Kylie’ large lettering in white wood, from the ‘Fever’ album promotional campaign *Marisa Monte - signed limited edition CD/DVD kit *Megadeth - a guitar signed by Dave Mustaine *Norah Jones - a signed guitar *Philippe Jaroussky - signed and framed gold disc *Priscilla Ahn - a watercolor painting created by Priscilla following the Japanese earthquake, entitled ‘Falling, *Tumbling, Raindrop Hearts’ *The Prodigy - signed drum machine from their studio, and a 7” limited edition of ‘Invaders Must Die’ *Rosanne Cash - the blouse designed by Catherine Malandrino that Rosanne wore on ‘The Tonight Show with Jay Leno’ in 2006, autographed copies of her "Black Cadillac" and "The List" albums, autographed copy of her memoir "Composed,” and two tickets to any concert of the winning bidder’s choice with a meet and greet backstage *Scouting For Girls - signed Brits memorabilia *Simply Red - signed and framed setlist from a gig in Tokyo *Tinie Tempah - his pink blazer worn in the video for 'Frisky' *Willie Nelson - signed guitar Links *http://members.ebay.co.uk/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewUserPage&userid=emifamily4japan Category:Events